1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to small wheels for carts, dollies and the like. More specifically, it relates to wheels having a single bearing substituted for the more common double bearing wheel, the single bearing being embedded within the wheel hub.
2. Description of Related Art
Small wheels are used for various vehicles such as carts and skates and for other applications such as casters and conveyors. Where smooth rotation and longevity of the wheel is desired, such wheels include one or more bushings or bearings which surround the axle inside the hub, the bushings being of high strength and precision. Such bushings often are quite expensive, and cost savings for such applications is always welcome in the marketplace.
For symmetry and lateral balance, small wheels usually employ two bushings, one on each side of the wheel""s plane of rotation. By this means, wheel wobble may be discouraged. Where a single bushing has been used successfully in the past, it usually was an oversized bushing extending substantially on either side of the plane of rotation. This is because a narrower bushing may loosen if not supported by other means. Use of two bushings requires additional materials and labor costs, adds weight to the wheel, and sometimes introduces assembly complications such as axle alignment. A need exists for means for employing a smaller, single bushing for cost savings and simplicity.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a wheel employing a single bushing which is economical to fabricate and operate.
It is another object of this invention to provide a single bushing wheel which overcomes the obstacles of wheel wobble, assembly accuracy and weight restrictions.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide small wheel which is esthetically pleasing and attractive.
The foregoing and other objects of this invention are achieved by providing a wheel having a molded hub concentric about its axis, said hub having a single, precision bushing journaled within an aperture concentric about said axis, the bushing having an inner aperture. Two hubcap-style thread guards sandwich the wheel, the guards having shanks which meet in the middle of the bushing and affix the guards to the wheel by friction. The guards may have a variety of axle channel diameters for various application for the same wheel. The guards include wheel cover shields on their distal extremes which widen the effective width of the enclosed bushing, increase its stability and lend an esthetically pleasing appearance to the wheel.